garofandomcom-20200223-history
Bikū Darkness Slasher
Bikū Yamigirinochi (or Bikū Darkness Slasher) is a spin-off movie, featuring Darkness Hunter Bikū and her quest to investigate into the shadows of the Makai Order. The story takes place after the events of Flower of Makai. Plot Three years before main events, Darkness Hunter Bikū is on the hunt for rogue Makai Priestess Mutsuki. Bikū found Mutsuki and the two engaged in mortal combat under a secluded lake. When both Mutsuki and Bikū made it to land, Bikū used her Soul Insertion Technique. Bikū inserted herself into Mutsuki and destroyed her soul core, killing her. She purified Mutsuki's body and returned Mutsuki's brush to her surviving son, Daichi Kurama. In modern time, after the events of Flower of Makai, Daichi has since become a priest of The Senate. Instead of an Orders Document, the senate dispacted Daichi to personally deliver the message of her next mission. During introductions, Bikū took the time to insert herself into Daichi to confirm he wasn't corrupted and confirmed she's already aware of her next mission: "Priest Usami of the Yamabuki District, there are signs he's fallen to darkness." Daichi wanted to join in her mission, expressing his desire to become a Darkness Hunter himself and learned about the technique, but Bikū was against it and walked away. However, Daichi was persistent and trailed her anyway. At the Yamabuki District, Bikū went to the original crime scene, where Priest Usami killed several civilians. Using her Demon Compass, she found the whereabouts of Usami. In an underground parking lot, Usami was attacking another innocent when Bikū intervened. Bikū engaged Usami in combat and Usami used his magical Hand-Flail Brush for long range attacks. Almost hitting Daichi, he distracted Usami long enough for Bikū to get on top of him. Attempting to use the Soul Insertion Technique, Usami was aware of what she's trying to do and blocked his eyes to avoid entry. The two continued to fight and Bikū put an explosive tag on his weapon to hurt him long enough for her to drop-kick him. It was then a car arrived and ran through Usami. Bikū took advantage of the distraction to insert herself into Usami to see what's happening. Surprised to see an empty shell of a man, she realized Usami's spirit is gone and someone else manipulates his body. Before she can get any answers, Usami's body vaporizes. After the encounter, Bikū wanted Daichi to return to the senate to report his findings and end his duties to this mission, but Daichi didn't listen and continued to trail her. At a special locked facility, Bikū and Daichi are greeted by Saya. She's the ward to an imprisoned ex-Darkness Hunter, Byakkai; Bikū has come to seek his advice on what she witnessed. Byakkai saw Daichi and thought the senate had sent Daichi to investigate him. Confused to what Byakkai meant, Saya, Bikū, and Byakkai fills Daichi in that Byakkai is a prisoner. Under the charges of disobeying orders from the senate and attempting to leave his post without permission, Byakkai is magically trapped within a club house. While beautiful women tend to his needs, he can't leave the facility. Although locked away to prevent him from leaking secrets, Bikū is able to seek him for his wisdom. Explaining what happened with her and Usami, Byakkai suspects Usami was possessed by a former Darkness Hunter, Zesshin. It was explained that Zesshin invented the Soul Insertion Technique and his many years of inserting himself into other souls has corrupted Zesshin. Driven mad and unable to differentiate between the good and bad, Zesshin learned to use the technique to posses other people's bodies. Able to defy life and death, by hollowing out the soul of another person, Zesshin can jump to one body to another. Byakkai defeated his former comrade and Zesshin became an invalid. With Zesshin defeated and sympathetic to his corruption, Byakkai asked the senate for mercy and had Zesshin locked away in a cell. However, recent events suggests something has changed and Bikū heads to Zesshin's prison to investigate. While travelling to Zesshin's prison, Bikū wanted Daichi to leave, but Daichi was insistent. The moment she saw Daichi's brush, she realized Daichi is Mutsuki's son. Despite knowing Bikū is responsible for his mother's death, he wanted to trail Bikū and learn the ways of becoming a Darkness Hunter. He made it clear that he harbors no hatred against Bikū, but resented his mother's corruption, and understood the consequences of his mother becoming corrupted priest. With clarity of conviction, Bikū allowed him to continue trailing her. The duo reached to an abandoned mine, Zesshin's prison. The guard let them in, only to find the decomposed husk of a dead man. Theorizing Zesshin had escaped and left his body, they questioned the guard. The guard explained that 3 days prior, Zesshin's daughter and a priest had visited. He tells the two that the daughter is also a known repeating visitor, but it didn't make sense as Zesshin went mad 20 years ago and murdered both his wife and daughter. Just when they wanted to know more about Zesshin's last known visitors, undead thralls had arrived and killed the guard. While Daichi and Bikū survived the fight, the thralls silenced the guard from providing answers to their investigation. Daichi feels their investigation is at a halt, but Bikū believes they're getting closer to the truth. Bikū theorizes the priest who visited Zesshin was probably Usami. The two believes Zesshin inserted himself into Usami and escaped with Usami's body. While Daichi returns to the senate to investigate about Zesshin's family, Bikū returned to speak with Byakkai about recent events. Byakkai believes Zesshin's daughter might not have died as presumed. If she did survive, Bikū believes the daughter would be in her 40s. With the mention of Daichi looking into Zesshin's family history, Byakkai suggested Bikū to train him as a Darkness Hunter. However, Bikū feels Daichi is too straightforward, easily corruptible from this line of work. Going back to Zesshin, Byakkai mentions that Zesshin needs to find a compatible body for him to inhabit. If the body isn't suited for him, he needs to constantly change bodies or he'll die. Byakkai suggested Bikū to leave this matter for the senate to decide, but she feels it's her duty as a slasher to take down Zesshin. Sensing her determination, Byakkai spiritually fought Bikū to test her strength. After she won the battle, Byakkai wrapped a spell around her body to help seal Zesshin. However, he warned her to never tell others about it nor try to write it down, it's a spell far too big for others to handle; it was something only Bikū could handle. Reunited with Bikū, Daichi confirmed Zesshin's daughter did survive and gave her the address. This time though, Bikū had a change of heart and told Daichi to stay away. Insistent in staying with her, Bikū made it clear that Daichi doesn't understand anything and walked away. Feeling down from the experience, Daichi sat at a park and talked with a stray cat about his situation. It was then Saya appeared and asked for his help. Apparently Byakkai sensed a problem in the area and tasked Saya to investigate. With nothing else to do, Daichi obliged. At an houseware shop, Azusa (Zesshin's daughter) was closing for the night when Bikū arrived. Instantly recognizing Bikū as an agent of the order, she instantly became distressed and pleaded Bikū to leave as she's no longer a priestess. Bikū apologizes for her intrusion, but needs to know about her father. She explains that someone is claiming to be Zesshin's daughter and helped disappear with him; Azusa became worriedly curious. Bikū finds it unusual as Azusa should be the only surviving daughter of Zesshin. Fearing this might come back to haunt her, Azusa asked if that supposed daughter have anything to do with her. Azusa's anxiety peaked Bikū's curiosity. Azusa explained that their family is perverse. They believe in the purity of their bloodline; fathers would breed with their daughters. Despite the perverse nature of their family, Azusa admits her father was a brilliant priest and confirms his creation of the Soul Insertion Technique. When Azusa learned of Zesshin destroying a white orb, she wondered did he fall into darkness. Since his killing of an innocent, he went mad and killed his own family, making Azusa the only survivor. Thinking back though, she wasn't the only survivor. Zesshin impregnated his eldest daughter, Azusa's late elder sister. Although the sister died, the child survived, the child is Saya. Realizing what has happened, Bikū rushed to find Saya. At a club, Saya tricked Daichi to follow him, only to be kidnapped and presented before Zesshin. He's inhabiting the driver that rammed passed Usami when Bikū fought him. Saya believes Daichi's body is the most compatible for Zesshin to inhabit. Just as the dark family is about to take Daichi, Bikū arrived and freed him. Having Daichi run, Bikū faced Saya while Zesshin chased after his new body. While in combat, Saya reveals her delusional views, believing she will have another child with Zesshin and make the world happier. Bikū realized Saya isn't a corrupted soul, but has been manipulated to believe she's doing good for the world by her twisted father. After a lengthy battle, Saya realized she's no match to Bikū's martial arts skills and tried to escape. Bikū ultimately sealed Saya and knocked her out. At the rooftop, Daichi tried to avoid contact with Zesshin, but Zesshin got through and attempted to take his body. Realizing he's no match to Zesshin, Daichi attempted to commit suicide by a concentrated magical blast to his face. However, Zesshin caught it in time and inserted himself into Daichi. Bikū just made it to see Daichi possessed. Not willing to give up on Daichi, Bikū and Zesshin would have a battle between the spirit world and real world at the same time. Bikū entered Daichi's body, only to find Zesshin inside. Daichi's own spirit has been locked away because of Zesshin. While fighting in the real world, the two fell over the rooftop and free-falling down to the floor. It was there Bikū dragged Zesshin back into a spirit battle. Zesshin had the upper hand, the spell given to Bikū was not effective against him. Bikū was paralyzed and unable to fight, her last hope was Daichi. With the encouragement of Bikū, Daichi's brush helped him overpower his imprisonment and lend his power to Bikū. Freed and powered by Daichi's energy, Bikū was able to defeat Zesshin. It was in the final moments, Zesshin tells Bikū he thought he could save the world from darkness, but there's more to the human heart than being black or white. He prophesied that Bikū will suffer the same pain as he did and fall into darkness. Bikū believes if it does happen, she'll have to be cut down as well. She then destroys Zesshin's corrupted orb, exorcising Daichi's body. With only seconds to spare, the two return to reality. Bikū quickly uses her magic to create web-like tethers to break their fall. At the pier, Daichi apologized to Bikū, feeling he kept getting in the way. However, Bikū felt the passion within his brush saved her. Confused, Bikū reminded him of a time when he nearly died because of darkness. When he was little, Daichi accidentally destroyed a Madōgu that sealed some Jaki (darkness) away. Bikū explains that his mother had stolen the Kaen Spell from her comrade, it can be used to dispel Jaki. Daichi wonders was his mother trying to save him, but Bikū doesn't know. Bikū does believe Daichi doesn't hate his mother. Daichi agreed he can't hate his mother, but can't forgive what she has done. Bikū believes Daichi can as he alone can forgive and believe in her. It was the reason why Bikū returned the brush to him. Getting emotional, Daichi kneels to the ground, mourning for his mother. By the time Daichi realized it, Bikū had already left. Some time later, Bikū saw Byakkai at the harbor. Curious to his freedom, Byakkai explains that The Senate saw her performance and sees the Dark Slashers differently. He thanks Bikū, but she realized that everything that has happened was set up by Byakkai. He explains that the order doesn't realize how painful and harsh dark slashing can be. Bikū figured it was the reason why Zesshin was left to live when Byakkai could've finished him, Zesshin was an insurance plan. Byakkai confirmed, he wanted the senate to see the boundless power of a Darkness Hunter. However, Bikū felt how others felt shouldn't have mattered. Byakkai wondered if she's here to kill him, but Byakkai believed Bikū couldn't as his orb is pure. Getting Saya involved to free Zesshin, Byakkai accurately plotted out his own freedom by simply talking. He never got his hands dirty, just expertly given controlled information to selfish parties to help free him. It was then Bikū thought about Zesshin's final words, about there being more to humanity than just black or white. Byakkai patted Bikū for her hard work and the two parted ways. However, as he started walking, his Madō Mirror started to chime. As he checked it, the eye within the mirror was Bikū. She surprised him and destroyed his white orb. Byakkai collapsed on the pier with a group of civilian bystanders, thinking he died of a heart attack. In a foul mood, Daichi saw Bikū again, but she angrily told him to stay away. Daichi respected her distance, but had determination in his eyes. In the after credits scene, it has been revealed Saya is now imprisoned. Locked in a straight jacket, Saya is seemingly imitating Byakkai's hand gestures of holding bao-ding balls. In the reflection of the water, it shows Byakkai. He somehow survived his encounter with Bikū and survives within her, it's unclear is Saya dead or if she's a prisoner of her own body. The adventures of Daichi and Bikū continues in Makai Tales. Cast & Characters *Bikū - Sayaka Akimoto - 秋元才加 *Daichi - Kenta Suga - 須賀健太 *Azusa - Kazue Ito - 伊藤かずえ *Mutsuki - Hiroko Yashiki - 屋敷紘子 *Usami - Naoki Nakamura - 中村尚輝 *Takii - Tsuyoshi Goto - 五刀剛 *Zesshin - Shiro Sano - 佐野史郎 *Saya - Erika Asakura - 朝倉えりか *Byakkai - Mickey Curtis - ミッキー・カーチス External Links *Biku - The Movie on Jakuto Category:Movie